An Ed, Edd n Eddy explanation
by Kitty Kyinsky
Summary: Also on hold.. but NOT discontinued All right, and Kevin's chapter is up... Please R&R!
1. Ed The simple Ed

Hee hee, I'll do the characters in the order I had them in the last chapter, which means Big Ed's up first!  
  
Tell me what you thought of this, and remember, these characters are not mine. I wish they were, but....  
  
  
  
Ed. A simple name, for a simple guy. Of course, Ed is a more complex person at times, but that seems to be as random as what comes out of his mouth....  
  
WANTED:  
  
Ed  
  
Also known as:  
  
Monobrow  
  
Lumpy  
  
Lummox  
  
Dork  
  
Edward  
  
  
  
Order of stuff:  
  
1. Ed's appearance  
  
2. Ed's room  
  
3. Ed's personality  
  
4. Ed's obsessions  
  
5. Ed's severe strength, and other abilities of his...  
  
6. Ed's allergies.... 0_0  
  
7. His relationship with Sarah  
  
8. His "girlfriend"  
  
9. Vague family references  
  
  
  
Ed's looks...  
  
"Do I look like 20 bucks or what?"-Eddy "Or what is a good question..." -Edd  
  
As I said before, Ed is tall. He has yellowish skin and a buzz-cut. Although it usually looks black, his hair is actually red (or orange) if you comb it out. He usually wears a green jacket with a red-and-white striped t-shirt underneath, as well as baggy light blue pants and black shoes. His eyes have a tendency of looking in different directions at once, and he usually has a large grin on his face. The reason Eddy calls him Monobrow is obvious... Ed has one eyebrow, that doesn't seems to be attached to his head...  
  
Ed is already into puberty. Not only is he tall, but also he has a lot of pimples on his back... That he played connect the dots with, making a boat shape... ^_^  
  
  
  
Ed's room: "Ed, HOW CAN YOU LIVE THIS WAY?!?" -Edd (It's not exactly clean...)  
  
  
  
Ed's room is a disaster area, where every known germ and filth to crawl this planet is in there somewhere. He has old sandwiches that are blue and covered with mushrooms, seagulls under his bed, a secret sponge collection in his wall (yes, Ed collects sponges. Don't ask why...)  
  
Despite Ed's lack of hygiene, he actually does have a bathroom down in his basement where his room is located. However, his only use for the bath seems to be for storing gravy in.....  
  
Some sticky substance or another, causing travel to be difficult at best, always covers Ed's floor.  
  
Posters of random 80's B-movies, or BAD movies cover his walls. More accurately, bad sci-fi movies. You know, like those old Godzilla movies? That probably cost $50 to make? Yeah, those. Ed's obsessed with those movies too. The titles range from things like:  
  
"I was a cotton swab in Madam Earwax's museum, the mini series"  
  
To  
  
"Barf, protector of the Bunion people."  
  
Need I say more? His overactive imagination sees threats involving musters, zombies, and phantoms all over in real life, and it tends to cause he and the other Eds problems all the time... But back to his room.  
  
Ed has one window in his room. One little tiny thing that people use for getting in and out of his house when they don't feel like going up the stairs. After all, Ed's room IS in the basement. However, take out the window and the stairs and the only escape route left is the drain. ^_^  
  
In fact, the boys once had to sneak into Ed's room through that drain because Ed was grounded. Because he was grounded, his parents took out the stairs. LITERALLY! There were no stairs left there! Disturbing, isn't it?  
  
  
  
Ed's personality: "I wish I had four stomachs..." -Ed Need I say more?  
  
Ed's personality is a little... wacky... Sometimes Ed is an extremely thick guy who doesn't understand a thing happening around him, running into a wall or pole repeatedly for minutes on end; sometimes he joins in plots to make fun of Edd with Eddy, understanding every part and not messing it up; and sometimes he uses whatever methods are necessary to get his way, including cry, yell, or physically force someone to do something.  
  
He seems to have multiple personalities in this respect, and he's been getting smarter as the show goes on. Ed also has a talent for imitating Eddy.... Even better than Eddy himself, sometimes....  
  
Along with Ed's over quirks, he has a habit of spouting off whatever words that come to mind, completely randomly...  
  
"Gravy!" Is a favorite of his, along with "Buttered toast"  
  
His more... interesting quotes range from:  
  
"Sheepskin seat covers"  
  
"I wish, I wish, I was a fish"  
  
"I say the cheese is always twice the fencepost."  
  
As well as his more profound and intellectual moments...  
  
"Spending an extended time in female company can be mentally disorienting AND physically confusing."  
  
"I have caused discomfort 'cause I'm Eddy!" -Ed, imitating Eddy.  
  
  
  
And let's not forget one of his most important and widespread favorite things of all:  
  
"Chickens!"  
  
What can you say? The guy is obsessed with various things, including his crazy desire to own a chicken. He apparently has kidnapped several in various ways, including stuffing them in his green jacket, carrying them behind his back, and even holding one in his mouth... Ick!  
  
  
  
Ed's obsessions: "My fantasy come true! I AM BUTTERED TOAST!" -Ed  
  
If that intro didn't warn you, I don't know what will.... Ed has very... unusual interests, to say the least. They range from his firm belief in the reality of B-movies, to chickens, to gravy/buttered toast, to jawbreakers... Like I said, unusual interests.  
  
B-movies:  
  
"It's the phantom of the earwax!"  
  
Comic books:  
  
"Jib, meet my friends, Eddy and Double D." -Ed, with absolutely no one next to him.  
  
"Evil Tim has summoned you!"  
  
As a result of these movies and comics, Ed has become very gullible regarding the supernatural. Whatever you do, never pretend to be a monster near him. He'll believe that you really are one, then he'll try to destroy you with any available weapon, including smashing a tree over your head... ^_^ (That probably hurt Edd and Jimmy...)  
  
Ed's strength: "Lots of hurt, hold the onions!" -Ed, about to drop a HOUSE on Eddy...  
  
Yes, Ed is strong. VERY strong, for how skinny his arms are. Of course, his abilities fluctuate, but he is nonetheless, the strongest kid around...  
  
Evidence:  
  
Ed picks up a tree to crush 'the monster'...  
  
He picks up a house to hurt Eddy, so Eddy will get attention...  
  
He eats a cement block, and a sink...  
  
He is suspended by only one tooth, and he isn't in pain...  
  
Is that enough? I should think so... And nearly inhuman strength isn't Ed's only ability. He also can:  
  
Forge handwriting perfectly, so that even Edd thought it was his mom's writing.  
  
Swim like a dolphin or seal, jumping out of the water and all.  
  
Crawl around on his head by moving his eyebrow...  
  
  
  
Ed's allergies: "I think I'm allergic to eels, guys..." -Ed  
  
Um, heh heh... Ed seems to have three allergies; rabbits, dandelions, and eels. The rabbits and eels, anyway, dandelions just make him sneeze.  
  
Symptoms:  
  
When Ed is exposed to rabbits too long, he sneezes several times, gets itchy and blotchy, then starts to bloat until he's so full of hot air, he floats...  
  
With dandelions, he just has a sneezing fit for a little while.  
  
Eels, on the other hand, have a very unusual effect... After Rolf stuffed their pants with eels (ICK!!!) Ed felt funny for a while, then mutated into a very large fish. VERY large. The only thing that still looked like him was the clothes and his one eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Ed's relationship with Sarah: "Don't tell mom, deprived-sibling!" -Ed  
  
Yes, Ed and Sarah are brother and sister. And Sarah seems to be the angel of the family, always tattling on Ed, whether he did something or not. So Ed is now terrified of this 'demon child' he is forced to live with, absolutely terrified.  
  
Of course, she doesn't always tell on him, provided Ed will do her a few favors... Like baby-sit Jimmy, do all her chores, or even 'jump into a lake with a brick tied to his foot while waiting for naked pictures of him to develop so Sarah can show them to all the kids of the cul-de-sac..." But, Ed DID have socks on, so it wasn't a big deal, right? ^_^  
  
  
  
Ed's 'girlfriend':  
  
"And no lovey-dovey stuff!" -Ed "Lovey-dovey!" The Kankers "Ed, you dolt!" -Eddy  
  
No, Ed doesn't REALLY have a girlfriend, although May would protest otherwise... Ed is actually the least fazed when the Kankers show their faces, compared to Edd and Eddy, anyway...  
  
When May tries to kiss him, or play 'footsies', or whatever, Ed either looks nervous, or just grins and laughs, off in his own little world... So, no, Ed doesn't seem to be in love with her, but as long as she doesn't try anything, he hardly notices her.... Poor May!  
  
  
  
Family references: "Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, and he'll say 'not now, I just got home from work!'" -Ed  
  
Sadly, with this show you learn near nothing about the kids' families... But there is more actual evidence about Ed's family than any of the other kids. The most obvious is Sarah, his sister. She's the first sibling shown on the show, and probably the last.  
  
However.... We know something about his parents that we don't know about anyone other adults on the show: What his mom looks like.  
  
In one recent episode, you are shown a dream-version shot of Ed's mom. Blond hair, taller than Ed, even, reasonably high voice when humming, and wearing a dress at home. It being Ed's dream, his mom ended up having Jonny's face, but in that scene, you learn more about Ed than you do in any other part of the show. What his mom looks like, what his name is, and for kids who don't know, that Sarah is his sister. Quite amazing, in my opinion...  
  
It is often suggested that Ed's mom stays home all the time, (thus allowing Sarah to tell on him easily) but what about Ed's dad? All we really know is that he's the adult who works in that family. It is, however, my opinion that he works at a construction company. When I get around to the 'theories' chapter of this thing, I'll explain my reasoning behind this.  
  
  
  
Well, that seems to do it for Ed... :-) 


	2. Edd The smart and nervous Ed

I'm quite pleased with this. Only two chapters and thirteen many reviews?  
  
My plan is to do a chapter on each individual character, but I only know a lot about the Eds... So the other kids will have shorter parts. The theories one, however, will be VERY long, perhaps even more that one part!  
  
I'm worried that this chapter didn't come out very well... If it's hard to understand, just complain and I'll try to fix it.  
  
Don't forget to review! I'm more likely to update if lots of people review my stuff...  
  
  
  
Edd. A bizarrely spelled nickname for the middle (and most popular) of the Eds. Unlike Ed, what comes out of his mouth is quite intelligent and sometimes hard to understand....  
  
Wanted:  
  
Edd  
  
Also known as:  
  
Double D  
  
Sockhead  
  
Double-Dork  
  
'Edd'  
  
  
  
{Edd is my personal favorite out of the show, so I pay more attention to him than the other characters, :-) However, it just becomes clear that he's really confusing... Therefore, I'll probably have LOTS more theories, but not much info...}  
  
  
  
Order of stuff:  
  
Edd's appearance  
  
Edd's personality  
  
Edd's room/house  
  
Edd's interests  
  
Edd's abilities  
  
His lack of siblings  
  
His "girlfriend"  
  
Vague family references  
  
  
  
Edd's looks: "And that hat! What's with the hat? What are you hiding?!?" -Eddy  
  
Edd is also reasonably tall, but not as tall as Ed. He has peachish skin and an UNKNOWN haircut, because of his hat. Edd is never seen on the show with out something to cover his head, whether it's his characteristic black 'sock' hat, a plunger, a baseball cap, or some pantyhose... He does, however, have three black hairs visibly poking out from underneath it. Edd is usually seen in a red t-shirt and blue shorts, darker red socks up to his knees, and lighter blue shoes. Finally, Edd has a gap between his two front teeth, something he is picked on for quite frequently.  
  
It's not known if Edd is puberty or not, for his voice doesn't crack, and he has no pimples anywhere... However, I am certain that he is 12, 13, or maybe 14.... Maybe.  
  
  
  
Edd's personality: "But, rules are a joy to uphold!" -Edd, ^__^  
  
  
  
It's hard to explain Edd's personality, for he has an even more complex personality than Ed. The basic stuff is that he seems to be a nerd, very interested in science, and extremely smart for his age. Edd tends to get very frustrated with the lack of intelligence in the people surrounding him.  
  
Sometimes doing what his parents or rules say is of the utmost importance to him, other times he ignores them to help Eddy.  
  
As surprising as this may be, occasionally Edd is off in his own little poetic world, doting on a spider or ant farm, or even a stray balloon...  
  
One of Edd's more annoying traits is his total unpredictability. It's even unpredictable WHEN he'll be unpredictable! (I'm annoying you, aren't I?) The reason I say this is because the way he behaves has been changing a lot.  
  
Someone who only saw early episodes would see a kid with a whispery voice, sometimes afraid to speak up for fear of insulting other kids, a shy nerd who tried to keep to himself sometimes, and afraid to intrude onto others.  
  
In the middle episodes, he would feel bad about scamming the kids, but he went along with it and did everything that Eddy said, no matter what.  
  
If you watch the recent episodes, however, you almost see a different character. He's being sarcastic at times, he cheats to win a jawbreaker rather than let Ed or Eddy get it, he uses the broccoli to try and get revenge on the others. Then he slips into his nervous, introverted self again. Quite annoying...  
  
And yet, despite all this, Edd of all people is the most popular character on the show. Whether this is because he's cute, or smart, or just how unpredictable he's becoming, I just don't know.  
  
  
  
Oh, and don't let me forget, he's really not very strong. Especially not when he's THINKING about how strong he is. Rumor has it that he once picked up a fridge, and yet sometimes he can't even throw a football 2 feet. Like so much about his character, that seems to change as time goes by....  
  
  
  
Edd's house: "Whoa! Look at all the sticky notes!" -Eddy  
  
Yeah, there are sticky notes. Apparently Edd's parents inform him of his chores by writing sticky notes.... Everywhere....  
  
A very neat house, everything carefully put away, everything perfect looking... Except those darn sticky notes.  
  
  
  
Edd's room: "Eddy! You've contaminated my bedroom! There are germs everywhere!" -Edd  
  
If the quote didn't say it, I don't know what will... Edd's room is clean. Spotless, really... Edd takes very good care of his room, even ironing the blankets after he is done making his bed.  
  
Edd seems to have some kind of problem with papers on everything. In the rest of his house he has the sticky notes, so he must have decided to label everything in his room or something. And I mean EVERYTHING. The door is labeled: "Edd's room", the bed: "Sack", his closet: "Closet", etc... Why this is, we don't really know...  
  
Edd has an antfarm, bookshelves with a lot of labeled books, even a tilted desk with a bone and skull on it. He also seems to have just one window in his room, but it's a real window, not the tiny thing Ed has. Oh, and I should remember to mention his security system... If anyone but Edd goes in his room, without Edd, an alarm goes off and his door unlocks and opens, letting you leave the room immediately.  
  
  
  
Edd's interest's: "Oh, I just love knowledge!" -Edd.  
  
  
  
Obviously Edd likes jawbreakers and science. He's a dork, remember? He even carries an abacus around with him for whatever reason...  
  
Not surprisingly, Edd seems to have an odd affinity to insects, such as the spider in his basement, the 5362(I think...) ants in his ant farm, and the ladybug he 'released into the wild'. He even has cocoons of some type that he's caring for.  
  
Not to mention that he truly enjoys inventing things. Helping Eddy with scams often proves to be an excuse to invent something, whether it is a machine that sucks money out of piggy banks or some shoes that drastically increase your height. However, Edd also keeps his failed ones as a reminder to himself. They're all in the dump or his basement, all carefully labeled, of course.... ^__^  
  
  
  
Edd's abilities: "You're a genius, Double D!" -Ed, Eddy...  
  
Like I said before, Edd loves inventing things. He can make things very quickly out of odd materials such as kitchenware... This proves to be very helpful to the boys, as so many scams never would have become reality without him.  
  
Now this was quite unexpected. Edd seems to play several instruments, including the pedal steel guitar. Although that instrument is 'annoying', Edd is so good he can play it with his feet while reading. With shoes on. On a rubber tube, floating down the creek. Did I mention that he was good? He's REALLY good at playing that thing. He also seems to play the drums slightly, those little African ones, anyway. And when he played the p-s guitar, he made some comment about how that instrument was annoying, implying that he played other ones that weren't so bad. Interesting...  
  
  
  
Edd's lack of siblings: "It's times like this I'm glad I'm an only child..." -Edd  
  
There's obviously not much I can put here. Edd is an only child, no brother or sister to enjoy his life with. Coincidentally, he never developed a very competitive spirit, thus allowing it easier for others to take advantage of him...  
  
  
  
Edd's 'girlfriend': "Oh, he's so cute..." -Marie  
  
No, Edd isn't in love with a Kanker either, sorry to burst your bubbles. He's sometimes even MORE terrified of the Kankers than Ed, but it really depends on when in the show it takes place. Lately he's at least able to say something and try to get away, but earlier on he simply froze when Marie appeared.  
  
I won't say that the possibility of him and Marie hooking up is impossible, but unlikely. Even if he did, he probably would have been scared into it, not out of love.  
  
  
  
Family references: "What's come over Mother and Father? Their requests have become unsound!" -Edd  
  
Ah, yes. The vague family references part. Once again, I'll be going into detail on the theories page, but for now, here's this...  
  
Edd's parents rarely seem to be home. They 'communicate through sticky notes' with their son, asking (expecting?)'Edward' to keep the house neat and clean.  
  
This much is ALMOST certain... Either Edd's mom or dad is a scientist, and I believe the other is either a doctor or nurse. That would explain why Edd is so interested in being clean and so fascinated by science.  
  
As Edd and appearently all of the other kids celelbrate Christmas, it can be guessed they're all Christians. And as far as I know, giving someone a fruitcake was some old tradition on Christmas... Anyway, Edd has a REALLY heavy and ancient fruitcake in his parent's closet, and for what reason we never really found out.  
  
  
  
Well, I hope this one was pretty good... I feel like I left a lot inomplete, but it's just so difficult to explain what Edd's like... Oh well...  
  
Oh! Um, I need to advertise my story, The secret of Edd, because I need ideas for it... I'm stuck, and I've gotten very few reviews for the recent chapter... So, please read it, review, and PLEASE geive me ideas....  
  
Don't forget, review this too! PLEASE tell me if it was too vague, and if it was I'll try to fix it up some. 


	3. Eddy The moneyhungry Ed

*Sigh* I'm glad to see some people are interested in this, but not many people reviewed the last chapter... Actually, I'm not getting many reviews for anything. Probably most Eds fans are waiting until June and July, when those four episodes come out.... Anyway, I'm getting bored of this thing and my story, "The Secret of Edd", so if you want me to bother continuing them, please review and say so, please give me some ideas.... I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Okay, enough whining about how little attention I get, on to Eddy...  
  
Eddy- The "man with the scams" of the Eds, the most noticable, and the most annoying... He just talks too much, and often simply about himself, or his own problems.  
  
Wanted:  
  
Eddy  
  
Also known as:  
  
Shorty  
  
Loudmouth  
  
Dorky  
  
Order of stuff:  
  
Eddy's appearence  
  
Eddy's room  
  
Eddy's personality  
  
Eddy's obsessions  
  
Eddy's unusual... ability?  
  
Eddy's mysterious older bro.  
  
Vague (and not so vague) family references  
  
Eddy's 'girlfriend'  
  
  
  
Eddy's appearence- "I'm not short!!!" -Eddy  
  
As much as Eddy denies it, he really is short. He's only about as tall as Sarah, and she's 2 or 3 years younger than most of the kids, including him. The poor guy was once so desperate to be taller that Ed and Edd built him odd shoes to increase his height.  
  
Apart from his lack of height, Eddy also seems to be the least in shape out of all the kids(Except Edd). He shows his weight more, anyway...  
  
As far as his looks themselves go, Eddy usually wears a yellow shirt with a red stripe down one side and a purple collar. He also has light blue jeans with a chain hanging out of one pocket and red sneakers. Not a surprise, we still haven't seen what's at the end of his chain. ^_^  
  
Oh, and don't let me forget his simple haircut: Three hairs out of the top of his flat head. Yep, three measely hairs. He appearently uses hair gel, but it doesn't do much good, as they always stick up over his head.  
  
  
  
Eddy's room: "My magazines!" -Eddy [referring to the ones under his bed, :- )]  
  
Hmm... His room... I don't pay much attention to it, but here goes:  
  
Eddy's room is set up retro-style, really. Round bed, a disco ball, lava lamps, a record player. He has magazines of various bands and musicians on the wall, and a VERY large selection of records. Somewhere on the wall he seems to have his height as he grew, showing that he is at least 11, probably 12 or 13 years old.  
  
Also, Eddy's closet has a LOT of clothes. And not the normal thing, of multiple outfits that he always wears. All kinds of clothes, ranging from a disco suit, to the red white and blue outfit Ed once borrowed, to who knows what!  
  
On the topic of clothes, Eddy also has a locked drawer that contained, among various unknown things, a box with three tiny speedoes, that "looked like napkins", as said by Edd.  
  
  
  
Eddy's personality- "I'll do anything for cash, cause I'm Eddy!" -Ed, immitating Eddy. ^_^  
  
But it's true. Eddy does almost anything his scheming mind comes up with. Actually, it's usually Ed and Edd doing what he said, because, along with his ability to talk them into it, Eddy has some blackmail on Edd to MAKE him help. After all, Eddy is the leader. Why should he do any of the work, hmm?  
  
As you might have guessed, Eddy's a little spoiled. He doesn't seem to have any chores, and he never does any work unless no one else will. (Or if someone's offering cash)  
  
More obviously, Eddy is loud. Very loud. He talks very loudly and often, much to the annoyance of his fellow Eds.  
  
Finally, Eddy tends to think of himself as a superior being to other people. The kids are just pigeons to make money off, Ed and Eddy are just there to help him out, and adults are just out to bug him with useless things like rules, which Eddy of course doesn't have to follow.  
  
  
  
Eddy's obsession: "Will you marry us?" -Eddy, refering to a dollar bill..... Oy.....  
  
When I said "money-hungry", I meant it! Eddy really is obsessed with money, to the point of going insane when he can't get any... (And being locked in the rubber room, hee hee) Sadly, whenever Eddy gets money he tends to spend it on jawbreakers, instead of saving it like Edd does.... After all, he's an Ed! He therefore LOVES jawbreakers.  
  
  
  
Eddy's unusual... ability?: "Ed, remind me to ask you how you did that..." -Edd  
  
Okay, he doesn't have a lot in the way of 'unusual abilities", but here's what I remembered:  
  
Eddy seems to be able to fly. No, really! In one episode, he stood suspended in air when he didn't realize he had walked off a cliff. The real proof, however,was when Ed pulled pulled on Eddy's chain(in his pocket, remember..) and Eddy's hair spun around like helicopter blades, lifting him into the air. Quite interesting, I thought...  
  
  
  
Eddy's mysterious older bro: "I think your brother was a whiz at pulling your leg, Eddy!" -Edd  
  
One of the other big mysteries is Eddy's older brother. There's supposedly a picture of him in "To Sir with Ed" (baby-sitting/date), but I haven't seen it yet.  
  
Although we don't know his name or what he looked like, we DO know that he "went away" to an unknown location, possibly the army, Las Vegas, ran away, or jail.  
  
The most revealing info was in a recent episode, "O-Ed eleven", an episode seemingly based on "Ocean's Eleven". In it, Eddy reveals his brother's room, not previously seen because it was behind a wall.  
  
In this room, there's a stuffed camel, a fol-out be in a fridge, a bricked- up window hid by curtains, a toilet seat on the wall labeled "Lucky".... All kinds of unusual things.  
  
Oh, don't let me forget the car. This shows that Eddy's brother was old enough to drive, and that he had a good car.  
  
On the wall, there was a tally of the number of dates his brother had been on... 14, I believe.  
  
  
  
Other family references: "You just lie about it!... That's how my dad sells stuff." -Eddy  
  
There are a few references to Eddy's dad, but nearly nothing about his mom. In fact, I don't know of anything about her...  
  
But this much we do know about his father: The man wears a brown wig and appears to be a used-car-salesman. You know, the ugly tie, lying about the quality, etc.... That type of guy.  
  
  
  
Eddy's 'girlfriend'- "I love a man in uniform." -Lee  
  
Eddy is the least afraid of the Kankers,at least among the Eds. He usually gets angry and tries to fight them in someway, not get scared and run away.  
  
For some reason I can't figure out, Lee never meets Eddy alone. Either it's ALL of the Kankers and Eds, or it's Eddy wondering off and meeting with all three Kankers. I don't know why.  
  
Lee and Eddy couldn't really be a good match even if Eddy warmed upto the Kankers. Basically, both Eddy and Lee are too loud, stubborn, and domineering to stay together. Lee would take the show over, leaving Eddy with no say in what goes on.  
  
  
  
Okay, that sounded pretty good. I know it's not as detailed as Ed's or Edd's was, but I ususally don't pay attention to details about Eddy.  
  
Final advertisement on my stuff for this chapter: Read my other stuff and review. Thank you.  
  
No, I'm not writing a Justice League/Eds crossover. I'm having enough trouble with the Star Wars one as it is, plus I have school, little computer time, and I just don't watch that show enough to properly do the characters. Sorry.  
  
  
  
Next up: Sarah, the spoiled princess of Peach Creek. Stay tuned! And PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Sarah Spoiled princess of the culdesac

So, what are you guys thinking of these new episodes? I missed the ones on June 28, but I'm not too bummed... I'll need to see them before doing Nazz's chapter, from the sound of it...  
  
I was planning to do Rolf next, then I saw 'If it smells like an Ed'... Wow. Instead, I'll be doing Jimmy next, so anyone puzzled over his actions in that episode will have it explained... But for now, here's Sarah.  
  
Sarah- The spoiled princess of the cul-de-sac  
  
Wanted: Sarah Also known as: "One who causes migraines" "Depraved sibling"  
  
Alright, Sarah is usually just plain annoying. But as she's Ed's sister, You get a pretty good amount of info on her, so I'll do her as the first non-Ed kid. K?  
  
Order of stuff: Sarah's appearance Sarah's personality Sarah's room Sarah's interests Sarah's unusual abilities Sarah's sibling, Ed Sarah's "boyfriend" Family references Other  
  
  
  
Sarah's appearence- "How do I look?" -Sarah, near snarling. "Like a million bucks!" -Eddy  
  
As I said before, Sarah is about the same height as Eddy, though that's understandable considering that she's younger than most of the other kids in the cul-de-sac. She too has pinkish skin, and rather noticable lips. Her hair is a rather bright orange color, straight hair going down to about her shoulders. Both of her ears are pierced, and she has three(common number in this show) eyelashes. Her normal clothes are a pink tanktop and light blue pants, with reddish shoes.  
  
Sarah's personality- "I'm the queen!... There is no king!" -Sarah  
  
"Spoiled princess" really does describe the girl... She's so spoiled it's scary sometimes. I mean, she acts like she has a RIGHT to tell everyone what to do, then punish them if they don't.  
  
Surprisingly enough, when she's around Jimmy or Double D she acts KINDA nicer, depending on when the episode takes place. Especially around Double D, she once had a crush on him, and she STILL thinks he's cute. But she seems to have a "women's right's activist" kind of attitude, seeing women as almost superior. Her exact words in regard to Edd were: "But if you give those cute ones an inch, they'll take a mile..." See what I mean?  
  
Aside from being a "bossy little... girl", Sarah can get very emotional over her belongings, such as her earings, or her room. She even cries, not that fake thing to get what she wants, but true TEARS... Shocking, isn't it?  
  
Also, if Jimmy is hurt, she cares for him in a ver mother-ly way, helping him with everything and getting the other kids to watch out for him.  
  
Sarah's room- "My room is a wreck...!" -Sarah, crying  
  
You actually DO see her room a few times, but I never really paid attention to it. What I remember is that everything was pinkish, not surprising for a little girl. Her bed had drapes over it, and she has at least 1 large window. I believe there was a round carpet on the floor, some stuffed animals and dolls in a corner, and a big picture of Jimmy in one corner. If anyone sees the episode with the diary soon, please pay attention to her room and tell me the details... Thanks.  
  
Sarah's interests- "EAT DOLLS!!" -An enraged Sarah... Eep!  
  
As you might have already figured out, Sarah likes to play with dolls, usually with Jimmy. Actually, she's with him the majority of the time on the show. I'll expand on that later on, though...  
  
Besides dolls, Sarah also seems interested in various sports and 'physical activities', unlike me... She'll be seen playing tennis with Nazz, going to dance class, playing softball, etc... That might explain she's so thin, and can manage to Ed around so easily. She and Jimmy have been seen playing hopscotch, leap-frog, and just jumping with a jump rope.  
  
Oh, and when those two(Sarah+Jimmy) play, it's not always with dolls. They once set up an airplane in Jimmy's backyard, where they were playing more with each other than the passagers(various stuffed animals). Not to mention when they 'stole' a sleeping Double D to perform surgery on...  
  
Sarah's unusual abilities- "She's gonna blow, Eddy!" -Ed  
  
That reference was when the Eds got to babysit Sarah and Jimmy... She held her breath so long she turned purple (Willy Wonka, anyone?) She obviously has a great lung capacity considering how LOUD she can yell...  
  
Although this isn't really an UNUSUAL ability... Sarah seems to be very good at forcing Ed to do what she wants him to do. Even to the point that he would... "Go swimming at night, naked, with a rock tied to his foot, while waiting for naked pictures of him to develop..."(gasp) "So Sarah could show them to all the kids in the neighborhood." But wait! He had socks on, so it's perfectly okay... Oy.... I know, I already mentioned that, but STILL....  
  
And finally, back in the episode "Look into my Ed", Eddy hypnotized Sarah into thinking thaqt she was a frog. Somehow she actually managed to extend her tongue like frogs do, so I guess that kinda counts.  
  
Sarah's sibling, Ed - "Mom's gonna be so mad, Ed!!!"  
  
He gets blamed for everything. EVERYTHING. Sarah's the princess of the familiy(See?It's appropriate!), so their mom believes everything Sarah says, but appearently nothing Ed says... I can't imagine why, considering that in one episode the Eds painted a picture to hide the mess Sarah and Jimmy made rather than just clean it up. But since I aready did the chapter on Ed, that seems good.  
  
Sarah's "boyfriend" - "You jerks! Look what you did to Jimmy!" -Sarah  
  
Boyfriend. Right.... Heh, but that's not exactly how Sarah usually seems to see it. Because Jimmy's weak and can't USUALLY stand up for himself, Sarah bosses him around and gets him to do what she wants. Of course, she's not as rough as she is with Ed, but still...  
  
When she's in a sweet mood, however, they even go so far as to... hold hands?!? Gasp! I suppose it's because they're about 8 to 10 years old, and rather sheltered compared to today's kids of that age... But... that's not a bad thing. I have a feeling that if Jimmy can toughen up enough, that they might officially become girlfriend and boyfriend, IF Sarah doesn't fall for Double D again...  
  
Oh, did I forget to mention that Sarah doesn't think Jimmy is capable of doing anything? His supposed inability to do anything is no longer the case, not by a LONG shot. When Jimmy's in an evil mood, he does it behind her back, and blames whatever hedid on the Eds... But I'll go into that in more detail next time...  
  
Family references- "Mom, I don't like to tattle, but Ed won't let me watch TV..." -Sarah  
  
Well, I don't really know of anything to put here besides what I had put in Ed's section... So if you for some reason skipped that part, go read it now.  
  
****************  
  
My apologies for this one being so much shorter, but that's how the chapters on the other kids WILL be, you just don't see them as much as the Eds...  
  
Reminders: READ AND REVIEW "The Secret of Edd" and "Luke, I am your Ed".... If you want me to continue them. I REALLY need you guys to give me ideas on THOSE, and not other stories for me to start... K? Thanks, really...  
  
And finally, next is: Jimmy, the 'fragile' artist of the cul-de-sac... Don't forget to R&R! 


	5. Jimmy The 'fragile' artist of the culdes...

WHOOHOO!!! I got my thoughts together long enough to do another of these! I think I'll try to do more of Luke, I am your Ed, up to, say, the Death Star, then go back to The Secret of Edd... Pus with Ain't nothin but Magick thrown in there, you can understand why I get braindead! Plus, I haven't been able to watch E,E,nE lately... That doesn't help either.  
  
Oky, then.... I THINK I'm going to do them almost in the order in part 1 of this thing... With the exception that I'll be doing Rolf next. After that, it's Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, the Kankers(One chapter, seperate sections) Then finally the al-might THEORIES chapter... Sound like a plan, little man? (Sorry, couldn't resist it...)  
  
Jimmy, the 'fragile' artist of the cul-de-sac...  
  
Wanted: Jimmy Also known as: Twerp  
  
Oh, he's SO innocent, and fragile... And yet, Jimmy dreams of being a big, buff 'muscleman'. No kidding... You see evidence in at least 2 different eps... Almost as big a paradox as Double D... ^_^*  
  
Order of stuff: Jimmy's appearance Jimmy's personality Jimmy's room/house...? Jimmy's interests Jimmy's appearent lack of siblings Jimmy's "girlfriend" Family references  
  
Jimmy's appearence: "My hair!" -Jimmy  
  
Like I said above, Jimmy's almost as confusing as Edd sometimes... Anyway, Jimmy's about Eddy's height, with peac skin like Edd's. His hair, in three curls in the front of his head, is for some reason the same color as his skin... I don't know why. He's often sporting at least one band-aid on some part of his body, as he's serously injured by attacking clothes pegs, and crushed under trees by squirrels... Huh? He wears a bluish long-sleeve shirt and white pants, with a black buckle on them, and I believe black shoes. However, the most outstanding detail is his metal retainer, making a VERY large ring around his head.  
  
My guess is that Jimmy's 9/10 years old.  
  
Jimmy's personality: "Man, he's good!" -Eddy  
  
Again like Edd, Jimmy is a... unique, and rather difficult to explain character, but here goes...  
  
Jimmy has a simple mind, most of the time. He'd like to be left alone or to spend time with Sarah, working on little artistic projects, and occaisonally playing with the other kids. He's not the kind of 'wimp' who would get beaten up by normal kids(except bullies), if anything, the kind who would be protected. Sometimes he seems to be afraid of the sheer savegry of the people around him. (Especially Ed! Poor Mr yum-yum...)  
  
Jimmy relies on Sarah as an emotional post and a bodyguard, and being unwillingly seperated from her makes him show his more agressive, masculine side. When necessary, he'll help her in terorizing someone, such as popping the balloon, or beating up Rolf... They didn't do a very good job, though.  
  
In the earlier episodes, Jimmy tended to be afraid of the Eds, seeing them as ruffians, or something like that. During the middle ones, he had started to see through them, and no longer was afraid of them. Most of the time. In the recent ones, however, he takes revenge on them for anything they did to him... Including setting them up for destroying a group project, then getting the kids to throw veggies at them, and finally let the Kankers kidnap them... Eep!  
  
As I've started to say before, Jimmy is trouble now. He'll sit there with those innocent looks as he plants a posie, but you insult him, and he comes up with 'ingenious' methods of revenge... And it's all thanks to Eddy. Remember 'Two Ed in a half-shell'? (I think) How Eddy took Jimmy under his wing and taught him the art of scamming? Well, Jimmy remembers his lessons, and uses them well...  
  
Although Jimmy isn't the bravest kid, if he has some temporary thing to empower him, he's liable to do anything. He got a 'tattoo' in the Eds' city, and he felt fine helping Sarah beat Rolf up... You get it. However, Jimmy is not very strong. He has a small tushy, smaller muscles, and nearly no ability to do manual labor.  
  
Finally, Jimmy's just not particuarly popular. You almost never see Jimmy- fans anywhere... In fact, I've never seen any... If any of you are fans of him, say so! Speak your opinion to the world! :-)  
  
Jimmy's room/house: "This is MY yard, and you're trespassing." -Jimmy  
  
Um... Yeah. You see Jimmy's room in the episode where the Eds are trading stuff for a chicken, but... I've only seen that ep twice, and that was a while ago. Personally, I don't really care what his room, or his house, looks like. He has(had) a bunch of stuffed animals and an easy-bake oven thing, but... Aside from that and a picture of him and Sarah, I can't really tell you what it looks like.  
  
His yard's pretty big, without any visible swimming pool, or anything. He has several little gardens from time to time on one side of his house (or on the roof), but... Little detail.  
  
Jimmy's interests: "Sarah, wanna go to my house to make cookies?" -Jimmy  
  
Like I said before, several times, Jimmy's into those girly things once refered to as 'womens' work'. He really, truly enjoys it. I suspect he'll be a hairdresser, he's so interested in that sort of thing. He's actually mentioned an interest to that, not to mention the fact that he has his nails manicured, and was very interested in the idea of a facial.  
  
When it's not just him and Sarah, (GASP! You mean they DON'T spend all of their time together?!?) Jimmy will often just do what the other kids are doing. You know, like go out of their way to frustrate the Eds, go to occaisonal parties, race to the candy store, play sports, etc.  
  
Jimmy's appearent lack of siblings.  
  
Well, there isn't a quote for that, since it's never brought up in the show. Never. For all we know, Jimmy has older siblings, or a baby sibling, or someone, but we have absolutely no proof of it. My guess is that he doesn't.  
  
Jimmy's girlfriend: "Give me my Sarah! Give her back!" -A slightly loopy Jimmy...  
  
Um. I kinda went over this in Sarah's chapter, but...  
  
Jimmy often gets pushed around by Sarah, but he doesn't seem to mind it. Unlike Edd, he actually seems to PREFER being told what to do constantly, for whatever reason.  
  
Although Jimmy's sweet towards her, I don't think the idea of being girlfriend/boyfriend ever crossed his mind. Instead, he just desperately misses her company at times, but besides that, no real moves at going further.  
  
Family references: Um... Right.  
  
Yeah. Right. Please. Jimmy doesn't talk about his family. Never. I suspect that his mom's an artist or something, and his dad in the army. That'd explain why he wants to be all buff and masculine, the little boy thing of being just like their daddies. That's my thought, anyway. If you think about it, it ALMOST makes sense... Almost. :-)  
  
  
  
Okay, Jimmy's not a major character, so you don't get much out of the guy. You really just don't. It makes him a hard character to write, but that's good, because you can choose what his complexities are... Unlike the Eds, where there are some pretty firm impressions. Anyway, if you think I missed something, by all means tell me what it was. Thanks!  
  
*****************  
  
Sorry if this doesn't seem to be a very good description. I wrote it all in one day, not long after ready 1984... What a depressing book. Well, at least it pushed me into working on this, to cheer myself up. :-)  
  
Again, please continue to read and review my stuff, as I am having constant writer's block, and ideas would be appreciated... Thanks.  
  
Finally, up next is: Rolf, the foreign-stranger of the cul-de-sac.  
  
(Please R&R!! Thanks!) :-) ^..^ 


	6. Rolf The foreign stranger of the culdesa...

...Wow. I actually got around to the next one... Oy. Understanding Rolf is just plain annoying. I'll say it now... Don't be mad if I leave out a lot... He's really confusing. Puts Edd, or Jimmy, or even ED'S confusing- ness to shame. K?  
  
I'm working on Part 8 at last... But I really don't want to do the next part of Luke, I am your Ed. That part of the movie is just annoying! Will you guys mind terribly if I just quickly say what happens, then go back to it some other time? Please remember to review those fics, I need serious ideas for where to go now... REALLY!  
  
(Plus, unfortunately for some of you,I'm gonna start to move on to my own stuff, or at least when I finish my current three fics. I might do occasional sequals to TSoE, but aside from that... I don't know. I need to think about school, anyway. I AM a sophomore this year, and it's becoming more important that I do good in school and expand my horizons, at the expense of my interest in various fanfic thingies... Not to mention all the homework. Oh well. I'll find some way to juggle everything if I can...)  
  
  
  
Rolf, the foreign-stranger of the cul-de-sac.  
  
Wanted: Rolf Also known as: The/A son of a shepard 'Stretch'...?  
  
Like I said above, confusing. Full of all sorts of bizarre sayings. Add that to his height and strength, and a comparison between him and Ed almost makes sense... Eeep.  
  
Order of stuff: Rolf's appearance Rolf's house(Only saw his room ONCE) Rolf's personality Rolf's general frustrations at this country Rolf's chores, 'pets', and the 8-bazillion quirks and odd facts. Rolf's strength, and other abilites. His lack-of-a-girlfriend  
  
Rolf's appearence: "This is a garment from my old country!" -One guess, people..  
  
Surprisingly, Rolf normally wears somewhat, well, normal clothes. Or what's normal in the show, anyway. Baggy blue pants(jeans?), a long yellow shirt with a digonal red stripe, and large red shoes. Did I mention large? His feet dwarf all but those of Ed's, and even HIS aren't as big... O_O Not only are Rolf's feet big, but he's tall. About the same exact height as Ed, maybe slightly taller. He has a tanner, almost olive skin-color, and the same blue hair Marie has, in three bunches sticking forward. Unlike most of the boys, it's actually visible, not just single strands... Well, Jimmy's blends in, and Edd... We still don't know.  
  
Again unlike the other boys, Rolf has visible muscles, at least when he rolls up his sleaves. He also gets a slight moustache (sp?), so it's safe to assume he's at least 13/14, MAYBE 15, though I'd bet 14. Besides, he makes a comment at one point about missing the time of his youth... Meaning he's not a kid anymore in his eyes. In older times, 13 was a point of maturity, and I believe he'd be considered an adult in the old country, though a young one.  
  
Rolf's room/house: "Victor! We have poachers!" -Rolf, the wiener.  
  
Um. You don't see much of either, but I'll give you the details I know of.  
  
All of the furniture in the living room is covered in plastic. The ashes of one of Rolf's ancestors, Great Nano, I think, are in a jar in there. There's one of those wooden birds that dip forward and back as well, much to Ed's delight. The TV, however, is a tad... old. Really. Its screen has about a 4" diameter(about 12 cm..?), and it's black and white. Not too mention it makes a LOT of noice and bouncing about when you turn it on.  
  
In the kitchen, there are wooden chairs and a wooden table, not a surprise, eh? There's a fridge in there, so Rolf's family isn't TOO old-fashioned... Most of the time. Once there was a very large machine for making wieners in there, and another time there was an enormous stack of dishes, so we can assume that there's often some chore for Rolf to be doing in the house, as well as outside.  
  
There IS an upstairs to the house, where Rolf's bedroom appearently is... All I saw was the doorway and a bed, so no description there.  
  
However, you see a great deal of Rolf's yard, though it changed sometimes... There's a wooden fence on at least two sides of the house, most likely on three. There's at least two chicken coops, and one trough for Wilfred(pig) and his two un-named companions. There's a little wooden pen for the rooster/s that you only see once, and a mud pit or two for the pigs. Unfortunately, I don't know the positions of everything.  
  
Rolf's personality: "Rolf's so wierd!" -Nazz (It won't last!)  
  
Nazz put it very well. Unless you're from Rolf's non-existant old country, you wouldn't get the guy. Really.  
  
He's a mature guy who USUALLY does all his work, be it cleaning beets, cleaning several hundred dishes, of digging a 8-12 foot deep ditch, about 14 feet long and 12 feet wide(Um... 3-4 meters deep, 4-6 meters long, and 3- 4 meters wide... I think.)  
  
As far as his personality itself goes, Rolf's an easy-going guy. He'd like to be peaceful and friends with anyone, but the Eds push him too often, so he's sometimes bent on revenge. (The Prankster stuff, when Ed stayed over in the shed... As with the others, he has REASONS for being negative towards the Eds.) However, he usually holds the others back when they're trying to be cruel to the Eds.  
  
Rolf's also very superstious, though that does make sense. He also has a great deal of reverence for the country sometimes... Yelling at the Eds for ignoring the orders of the fast-food stockers, and being very glad of the prompt mail service.  
  
He ALSO makes a good older-brother figure as the local leader of the Urban rangers, AKA the Boy Scouts. Of course, there are some pretty rediculous things that you get a badge for, but the guy IS concerned about making Peach Creek a better place, when he isn't busy on the farm or being a kid.  
  
Oh, and on the topic of what he'll be like when he's older... Any of you who have seen "Will work for Ed" will have noticed what a tyrant Rolf would be if he was the owner of a buisness... But his 'hard-love' attitude somehow makes Ed into a happy, productive employee, so I'm thinking that Rolf will be sucessful as an adult, no matter what his career.  
  
But for all his older-child, young-adult, mature/responsible-ness, Rolf can be somewhat... Less mature. For one, he has a severe passion for Ju jus, rather like the Eds with jawbreakers. He appearently has made trouble once or twice, to the point that his elders locked him in the cupboard... No wonder he shuddered at the thought of it.  
  
************************* Here's something I thought of recently... Popular theory places Edd as a new kid, which makes sense, that's why he can't be called 'Edd'. I personally think Rolf is new too. Not AS new, but think about it... Like Edd, Rolf's been loosening up and becoming more normal, in some ways, as the show went on. Most of the kids know little to nothing about his customs, and they didn't know how he celebrated Christmas... Get it yet? *************************  
  
Rolf's G.f.a.t.c: "Rolf sweats himself to understand your modern go-go world...!" -Rolf, again.  
  
Basically, the poor guy goes nuts once or twice because of differences between our customs and his... [And, for those of you who don't know, we don't REALLY know what country this is in... Probably the USA, but the guy who makes the show (Danny A.) appearently grew up in Canada... Main evidence against Canada instead of the U.S. is that the squirt guns were 'imported' from Canada. Anyway, enough rambling.] I pity Rolf, personally. He's from some non-existant 3rd-world country in the Alps where they actually have things like squid, and they know how to prepare fish, yet the idea of water filled with beetles the size of your head is perfectly normal... Now he's thrown into OUR culture, full of money- hungry slobs, the never-ending pursuit of power, etc...  
  
His major problem is that his culture is very different, and he doesn't know where all the differences are. He thinks that a plant considered as a nice gift here is actually an insult, or that giving a person a batch of cookies means you're sorry... The concept of our laid-back way of thinking rarely catches up, and when it does, the results aren't good. ('Stop, Look, Ed')  
  
Rolf's 8-gazillion(or so) pets: How many times must Rolf tell you?!? No strange visitors, ever!" -If you can't figure it out...  
  
Eight gazillion is, of course, an estimate. I don't know EXACTLY how many animals live at Rolf's house, although my number isn't too far off if he kept all the rabbits(bunnies).  
  
The definates that are often seen are: Wilfred-Pig Victor-Goat Getrude-Chicken  
  
The-ones-I-know-exist-but-they-have-only-been-seen-once-or-twice The BEAST(aka Nestor the second)-Insane Attack Rooster "Mr. and Mrs. Bunny..."-2 rabbits... FOR NOW... 2 other un-named pigs A small flock of chickens+roosters The other bunnies, perhaps sold? Other goats, maybe?  
  
The 8-bazillion quirks and odd facts: "Your village idiot has fallen into Rolf's hole... A celebration, I say!" -Yep, you guessed it... Rolf.  
  
[Can you tell I've come to like the number '8-bazillion'..? And there IS no definition for the number, so... You guys don't know what it means! Ha!]  
  
Rolf has quirks. Lots of them. I don't even remember all of them, there are so many sudden and unexpected things he says, or does, or tells someone ELSE to do. So, Instead of doing my usual paragraph, I'll do a list of the ones that come to mind:  
  
Burying himself under ground when Eddy 'stole Rolf's honor'... Eating candied beets to calm his nerves Giving out bacon on 'Christmas' Using a triple-poke to someone's head as a salute.  
  
Rolf's strength/other abilites: "Whoa!" -Kevin, watching Rolf uproot a tree.  
  
Rolf, too, is very strong. With all the farm work he does, you don't have to think long about WHY that is. He digs a really deep trench, uproots a tree.. Y'know, Ed-style strength. Still haven't seen him pick up a house, though. Ed's got the lead there.  
  
Like Sarah, Rolf exhibited some unusual abilities when the Eds(Ed, that time) hypnotized him into thinking he was a: man-eating noddle?!?/Giant bat/zombie. For one, he actually flew when he was a bat... Somehow...  
  
Oh, and Rolf understands the language of dirt... Don't ask me how, I don't know. But he listened to the soil's words in an attempt to learn the position of the 'Monkey Boys'.. Or I think that's what they're called, anyway.  
  
His lack-of-a-girlfriend: "What?" -Rolf  
  
Well, let me put it this way. There are 5 girls in the cul-de-sac(look to first page for list), six boys, one piece of wood, and a Jimmy. (He's a guy, so make that 7..) 5 girls, seven boys... Jonny's too busy being friends with Plank, so he's generally out of the picture. Then you have Rolf. All of the other boys(minus Jimmy too) were enraptured by Nazz's charm in 'Boys wil be Eds', and are often tongue-tied in her presense. Rolf wasn't effected, and he thought the bunch of them were being love sick idiots.  
  
In other, simpler words, Rolf isn't paired with anyone on the show, really. You people have some twisted fics about his possibilities, but this is rated either G or PG, so I won't get into that. Basically, no, he isn't trying to get any other the 5 girls' attention... Wouldn't it be funny if the big surprise at the end of the show was him and Nazz kissing, and being caught? :-)  
  
(I was gonna do a good family references thing... Then I decided that I don't want this to take another week, so here's just brief stuff.... If you honestly want to know all of those bizarre things about his family, watch the show really attentively.)  
  
(Brief) Family references- "Nana! Has the water some to a boil yet?!?" -Rolf  
  
Nana- Grandmother? Always around the house, is a 'great hairy beast' with really big pantaloon-thingies... Eep. She has remedies for attacking lobsters(boil them) and she old and crotchedy enough that she was going to serve as the 'helping an old lady across the street person' for the Urban Rangers. Either she or Rolf's Great-nana has a wooden leg.  
  
Papa- Father. He and Rolf came to the U.S.A. together, supposedly on boats madeof cucumber skins... I'm doubting that one. He probably is always gone at work somewhere, explaining why his Nana seems to be the one at home.  
  
Nano- Grandfather? No other real info...  
  
Other siblings- Rolf says at one point that, because he was the oldest, he was entrusted with his great Nano's ashes... So he appearently has siblings that are still in the old country, but I'm not really sure about that.  
  
************  
  
Alright, I'm sorry... I didn't update for along time, and this one wasn't much good anyway... I can blame it on the character, I don't have much info for Rolf.  
  
ANYWAY... Next up is Nazz, the siren of the cul-de-sac(Not police siren, mythical siren). Don't worry, I'll try to speed up my udate process, but I can't promise anything... Reviews would definately help, though.  
  
For anyone who cares... After Nazz is Kevin, Jonny/Plank, the Kankers, and finally the theories chapter... so we are more than half-way through! If you have any thing you want to submit as a theory for that chapter, leave it in your reviews.... Ok? See ya around, and please R&R my stuff! 


	7. Nazz The siren of the culdesac

Well.... This is the last season, people. And I've finally determined that once I truly understand a TV show, or video game, I get tired of it's faults and move on to something else... And so seems to be happening with the Eds. I'll be sure to follow up to the end, and try to finish up my fics, but after that... I don't know.  
  
Oh, for those of you who were nice enough to review: Yes, I'll be continuing Luke, I am your Ed.. But the next few chapters will be rather... Short, and stiff. I need to find the storyline before I continue, but you need not fear! That fic won't be done for a while, seeing's how the 3rd movie isn't even out. :-) With the Secret of Edd... Um. I'm rather lost. I don't know how to end it! Oy... Thank you, . , and I hope some of the rest of you submit ideas, cause even if I don't use them, they speed up the creative process... Thanks!  
  
Anyway, here's Nazz's chapter... Urg. I never realized 'till I started writing these how LITTLE attention I pay to most of the characters, as my fixation is on Edd... And it doesn't help that Nazz is almost never on, and then only a siren or... a blond... No offence to Nazz fans, or blond people... ^_^*  
  
Nazz- The Siren of the cul-de-sac  
  
Wanted: Nazz Also known as: ...?  
  
Again, as I said above, Nazz is a very /vague/ character, who's usually only shown as 'the girl every boy loves', or a slightly clueless, 'ditzy' person... No offence meant!  
  
Order of stuff: Nazz's appearance Nazz's house/room...? Nazz's personality Nazz's many interests (ATHELETCS!!!) Nazz's abilities Nazz's appearent lack of siblings..? Her appearent lack-of-a-real-boyfriend  
  
Nazz's appearence- "I just love Nazz's hair..." -Jimmy, dreamily. (poor Sarah!)  
  
Nazz does like to be in fashion, kinda. She's got blond hair that goes in a rounded cut to just baster her chin, caovering her ears. She wears a black T-shirt with a white tanks top over it and surprisingly blue pants for a girl. I'm not sure what color shoes she wears, but she also has basically peach-colored skin. Nazz is about the average height (Jonny's, Kevin's, or Edd's). She appearently also wears make-up, but you can't tell as easily as you can with the Kankers.  
  
I think that Nazz is a young teen as well... 12-14 years old. I think she's on the higher end of that, as she babysitted for Eddy, who therefore must be younger than her by at LEAST a year, I should think. Add to that her mood swings... Teenage girl, methinks.  
  
Nazz's house/room...?  
  
As with the other kids, you almost never see Nazz's house. You are given one short scene in her room, a screenshot in what I assume is her living room a small scene in her basement, then two in her backyard. That's it.  
  
Anyway, in her room you see that she has a big bed, with drapes all round it... Sadly, it's night, so it's harder to tell what color everything is.  
  
The view of what I presume is her living room is shown in the sprinkler party episode, practically thr first one. It shows the kids(not the Eds) all in sleeping bags, sleeping over at her house. I believe you're shown a sofa or two, but aside from that, there wasn't too much detail.  
  
What you see the most of is her backyard. There wasn't any sign of a garden during either party, but there was a pretty good amount of other stuff. Keep in mind that it might not always be there, but here we go:  
  
There's a fence that surrounds her backyard all the way around, I believe. Starting from the right side of the house and going clockwise around the yard, here's what you see: A reasonably large grassy area, the kiddie pool, the picnic table, a barbacue, a small tree, and a stoned area with a large music system. I think that the back of her house had sliding doors, but you don't see them go in that way. Off to the right side of the house again is a little window by the ground, similar to the one in Ed's room. Near there is a door which leads you down into the basement, which is actually pretty large, though somewhat messy. Quite a few cardboard boxes were piled up on the far side from the staircase.  
  
  
  
Nazz's personality-  
  
Nazz is, well, she's sometimes a manipulative siren. I've already said that, and it seems to be true. She has this way with manipulating the boys, to usually get what she wants from them. For example, she uses Edd's crush on her to try and get the 'golden pants' from the Eds for free, and Kevin's to get him to search through the trash cans to find a diary. And you'll notice that she /giggles/ while pointing him to the next can; I think she's aware of the fact that the diary wasn't in there, and was just using that for an excuse to send him through the trash. Whether or not she does so CONSCIOUSLY I don't know, but I'm not a fan of Nazz's, so my automatic reaction would be negative. I could be wrong. And that brings me to another point; She doesn't like to put herself in danger, she'd much rather get a boy to do so for her. Example: Her happiness over Edd's decision to save them from the 'monster'... But don't take that the wrong way. She IS gracious that he'd do that, and kisses him as a way of thanking him. Although she honestly cried about it, you still didn't see her volunteering to go in there, though whether that's because she panicked or because she didn't want to risk getting hurt, I don't know.. You guys decide.  
  
However, she's usually unaware of what's really going on in the world around her; She doesn't notice the falling yogurt or anvils, and percieves Edd's protection as... Well, I don't know what was going through her head when she 'beat him up', but it wasn't gratitude. When Jimmy went and framed the Eds, she had no qualms about whether or not it was them... Despite the fact that Jimmy was, somehow, in two places at once.  
  
She's also pretty concerned about her appearences. She wears pretty clothes when playing tennis, is extrememly interested in the jewelery and the gold pants... Not to mention how she wears make-up and does facials(kiwis on the eyes). When something happens to mess up her beautiful face, she proceeds to hide... Even if it means wearing the Paper Bag of Shame...  
  
More evidence for her being older is her worldliness. She seems to be pretty mature when it comes to explaining things to a kid younger than herself, as seen in Urban Ed; "Lines! Lines! What's with all the line-ups!?!"-Sarah. "Well, that's what you DO in the city, Sarah." -Nazz. You again se this kind of behavior when she's babysitting Eddy, gently(at first) telling him what to do.  
  
(Although she wears make-up, she's still a bit of a tomboy at heart... Literally. At one point, I believe you see her in her underwear; white boxers with red hearts on them.) ;-)  
  
Nazz's many interests- "Nazz singled-handedly destroyed all that is music!!!" -Edd  
  
Ed and Edd aren't the only kids who 'play' intstruments either.... Nazz actually has, of all things, a tuba. However, she's not very... good... with it yet, as she's still restrained to a single note. However, she does play it loudly enough to send Eddy flying into the air, which is pretty impressive.  
  
What she's more interested in would be sports. You see Nazz play tennis with Sarah, baseball with the kids, working out in her room, having a gymnastics competition, that kind of thing. It's probably how she's in such good shape, actually.  
  
There's obviously some value to Nazz's interest in sports; she's able to beat up any one of the boys, if she feels a need to. When Ed was protecting her, she easily went up in the air and knocked him , nearly... And she pulled the same stunt on Rolf when he tried to offer her as a scrifice. to ROLF!! He's one of the two strongest on the show, and she was able to hit him hard enough to faint! What does that say, hmm?  
  
Nazz's appearent-lack-of-siblings..?  
  
Well, so far as I know, Nazz is also an only child. However, that doesn't make much sense to me, considering how nurturing her nature can be... My guess is that she has an older sister that we'll never see, or something like that... But even if she does, we'll never see the person, as the show's going to have no more characters... If anyone can find some evidence concerning this, feel free to mention it in your review, or in an email.  
  
Nazz's lack-of-a-real-boyfriend- "I...I'll let you wear my hat!" -Kevin  
  
So, here's Nazz, the girl-everyboy-wants-and-can-not-have... And she's single. She's not dating any of the older boys, she doesn't seem to have a crush on any of them, although she HAS kissed Edd... (hmmm...) But she's usually paired up with Kevin, hanging out with him. However, she doesn't seem to have any interest in a relation with him; The fact that she'd send him searching through trash cans is evidence enough.  
  
Whether she'll pair up with someone, and then with who, is one of the bigger mysteries of the show; This is just a theory, but the last episode is dupposed to be really surprising... So be prepared for anything...  
  
***************  
  
Well, that does it for Nazz's Explanation, finally... Coming up next:  
  
Kevin- The Bully/and/Jock of the Cul-de-sac...  
  
Be sure to review! 


	8. Kevin The bully and jock of the culdesac

Kevin- the Bully/and/Jock of the cul-de-sac  
  
Wanted: Kevin  
Also known as:  
Jock-boy  
Kev  
  
Order of stuff: Kevin's appearance Kevin's house/room...? Kevin's personality Random similarities to Eds Kevin's interests (pounding the Eds, sports, ogling Nazz... :p ) Kevin's abilities Kevin's appearent lack of siblings..? His OBVIOUS crush.. Any family references...  
  
Kevin's appearence-  
  
One of the older boys, BIG chin (biggest, really?) Greenish long sleeve shirt, black shorts, ? color shoes, 3 strands red hair out front of baseball cap, cap is... Red, with black part in back? He wears his hat backwards; When it's off, you can see a shaved head, with the three strands off the front of it, the rest of his head stubble, like Ed's or Jonny's.  
  
Kevin's house/room...? "Nazz, I've got a GARAGE full of jawbreakers." -Kevin "...This IS stupid..." -Nazz  
  
Let's see.... You see the front of his house at least once, when the Eds are up above it with the 'cloud' to shoot at Kevin with... Back door is a sliding door, and Kevin sometimes hangs a hammock up between two poles there to hang out, take a nap, etc... I don't know that we've ever actually SEEN his room, though there's been a quick glance into a bathroom...  
  
The thing referred to on the show on more than one occaision is his garage; The Eds try to tunnel into it,(and miss) in hopes of getting to the jawbreakers there. Yes, jawbreakers. From the glance in that we see, there are both boxes and visibe mounds of jawbreakers, stacked all over the room; with no room left over for a car.  
  
Kevin's personality- "It's every man for himself, dorks!!!!" -Kevin  
  
As I said at the start, Kevin calls the Eds dorks, and has since episode 1, I believe. As far as I know, he's the only kid to do so, and he is openly antagonistic towards Eddy. When Rolf and Eddy had their fish duel, Kevin was there, laughing, filming the whole thing. When Eddy got Ed to thing Edd was a monster, and smash the tree over him and Jimmy, Kevin was laughing at how rich it was... the moment that he realized that this complimented Eddy, he changed his wording immediately. The only real exceptions tend to be when he likes the idea of one of Eddy's scams; Such as the wedgie part of 'Brother, can you spare an Ed?'  
  
However, don't get Kevin wrong. Yes, he's a jerk, yes, he could be nicer to the Eds, but... In his view, at least, he has reason to dislike the Eds and treat them the way he does. Think about it! How many parties have they ruined, or houses destroyed...? How much money have the three stolen from the kids, and how many times have the three lied to them? They've destroyed Jonny's home, ruined Jimmy's birthday party, at least one sprinkler party and one barbacue, gone through with scams like the 'rocket ship', wrecked his bike, and not to mention kissed up to Kevin by dressing like him, following him around, and, in the long run, ruining his chimney and breaking into his bathroom... After a while, you'd start going out of your way to remind them of the way you feel about them...  
  
Another key thing about Kevin, and why I put the comment up there; "Every man for himself". This is a part of his personality, that self-reliance... Let me make it plain. KEVIN IS NOT A HERO. In the show so far, he has never been heroic; During the haunted house episode, when he the Eds were doomed, although he did go so far as to regret ever being mean to them, he didn't run in to help. When they were all being 'terrorized by Ed in a monster suit', he jammed the door to keep it out, and yelled at Eddy to take care of himself, "Dorks!". And finally, and most noticeable, was in 'See no Ed', the chimp world episode... When all the kids were in perilous positions, calling for his help, EVEN NAZZ, he didn't go up to help them, or even consider it... He backed away, muttering that he was next, and ran off so the 'Eds couldn't get him'... Leaving his friends stranded.  
  
He also doesn't like to humiliate himself, an understandable feeling. When digging through the trash he groans, most likely wanting to be somewhere, anywhere, else. During the 2-part episode, towards the beginning when the kids are holding hands and singing, Kevin only smiles, and doesn't take part... I for one don't blame him.  
  
Random similarites to Eds- "Your chin is almost as big as Kev's!!" -Eddy, to Edd  
  
(Hee hee, new catagory... I think I might go and add this to some of the other entries, too.... It seemed an appropriate thing, seeing's how the show is based around the Eds, and there aren't any subtitles... Yet. If Kevin gets his way, though....)  
  
Okay, Kevin does have a couple of similarities to the Eds, primarily with Edd and Eddy... As far as his personality goes, you see that Eddy and Kevin often have similar reactions to things when it's not Eds vs. Kids, in Fa la la la Ed, both of them are trying to explain to the others that "It's not Christmas, it's July!!!" They both have quick tempers, and both freeze up, or melt, when Nazz smiles at them. Comparing Kevin with Edd, most of the similarities you see are... Seen. They're physical ones, like their similar height, big chins, the ever- present hats on their heads... And as far as Kevin and Edd go, the two are actually capable of talking to each other when Ed and Eddy, mainly Eddy, aren't around. His bike and the tools for fixing it being one subject for conversation that we've actually seen, and at another time the two are SEEN talking, but you don't hear the conversation.  
  
Kevin's interests- "It's pounding time!!" -Kevin  
  
It took me a while to choose what the quote there should be... I had also been considering "IS THAT NAZZ SKYDIVING IN A BIKINI?!?!"-Eddy "Where!?" -Kevin ... :-) After all, those are two of the three things that occur in Kevin's mind: Must pound dorks. Must ogle over Nazz. Must constantly ride and fix up bike.  
  
Some of Kevin's major interests would have to encompass sports and various athletic activities... I DID say Jock for a reason. Tossing the football around with Rolf, playing baseball with the kids, skateboarding in a little quarter pipe, that kind of thing.  
  
His bike... You see a pretty good amount of that thing. He chases the Eds on it sometimes (and it tends to sound like a motorcycle, with music reminding me of an icecream truck playing....) He's frequently hanging out around the area, tuning it, fixing the chain, polishing it... Showing off to Nazz on it... Remember when he went to break the record of longest skidmark?  
  
for his interests, there's also: Ogling Nazz, messing up the Eds' plans, Ogling Nazz, hanging out with the Kids, and did I mention ogling Nazz? :-)  
  
Kevin's abilites...?  
  
For one, Kevin's bike seems to disappear into his pocket when he's not using it, unless someone like Jonny has just grabbed it. This means that, should Kevin be falling from a noticeable height, he can just pull the bike out, get onto it, and ride off....  
  
Kevin's appearent-lack-of-siblings..?  
  
Hmm.... There's really no evidence either way, for Kevin having, or not having, a sibling. I personally say that no, he doesn't have any siblings... If he in fact does, they'd probably have to be much older, and gone, like Eddy's brother; Were they his age, they'd be on the show, and if they were babies.... I don't think we've ever seen evidence of crying, or him running off to babysit, so Older or None make more sense.  
  
Kevin's OBVIOUS crush- "I...I'll let you wear my hat!" -Kevin (This quote works both ways...)  
  
If you manage to see episodes with both Nazz and Kevin in them, and see no hints that he has a crush on her (Dissolving into a puddle when she smiles at him, going out of his way to hang out with her, giving her his hat...) Then there's something wrong. In 'Will work for Ed', Eddy points up and shouts "IS THAT NAZZ SKYDIVING IN A BIKINI?!?" Kevin's eyes widen, and he spins around looking frantically up.... :-)  
  
After all, in the episode where most of the boys are doing whatever they can to make Nazz like them (Boys will be Eds), Kevin goes so far as to ask Rolf for help in getting her to notice him... And remember in the 2-part ep, when the Eds post the picture of Nazz in the bikini, and Kevin just stands there with his tongue out, practically drooling over her...?  
  
Any family references-  
  
Sadly enough, the only real reference I've seen to Kevin's family is that his dad works at the jawbreaker company now... He GOT the job early in the show, so in the first few episodes, he didn't have it.  
  
Unlike my opinion about Nazz, I highly doubt that Kevin has any siblings. He seems too... Able to take care of himself, and without looking up to any mystical older figure, he just has fun on his own, and asserts himself to be the center of the group.  
  
If he does have siblings, then they'd have to be years older, and gone from his home, like Eddy's brother, or his parents are divorced, and siblings with his other parent; Considering that his dad's the only one referred to, I'm assuming he at least lives with his father.  
  
***************  
  
Okay, there's Kevin's Explanation, at long last... The next explanation is:  
  
Jonny2X4- A boy and his board,  
  
Be sure to review! 


End file.
